Who Wants to be A Millionaire
by thornberriess
Summary: Dua tahun aku tinggal di forget-me-not, dua tahun aku jadi tetangganya Profesor Daryl, dan dua tahun pula ia diam saja melihatku melarat. Hingga suatu pagi, tepatnya pagi ini—dengan ajaibnya—Profesor mengetuk pintu rumahku dan berkata dengan santai, "Aku bosan melihatmu miskin terus."


**Harvest Moon ~ A Wonderful Life~** (c) **Natsume**. **Note:** yossha! setelah nyampah di seri hmbtn, afi mulai merambah ke awl dengan karakter favoritnya: yang mulia profesor (sinting) daryl xD. ini canon, termasuk jangkrik bgst yang suka nasehatin kita. buat yang mau tau, coba deh nuang pupuk 3x di satu petak, itu jangkrik bakal nongol. beneran.

* * *

.

Kotak Pandora adalah sebuah guci indah yang diberikan kepada wanita pertama—yang bernama Pandora—sebagai hadiah atas pernikahannya. Kotak itu diberikan dengan syarat, Pandora dilarang membuka kotak tersebut.

Akan tetapi, Pandora melanggar perintah tersebut. Kemudian, keluarlah bermacam teror dan hal buruk bagi manusia, di antaranya: masa tua, rasa sakit, kegilaan, wabah, penyakit, keserakahan, pencurian, dusta, dengki, kelaparan, nafsu, iri, dan berbagai malapetaka lain. Dengan terbukanya guci itu, segala kejahatan berhasil bebas dan menjangkiti umat manusia. Namun, ketika Pandora menyesali perbuatannya, ketika ia kembali melihat ke dalam kotak, ada satu hal yang masih tersisa, yaitu harapan.

Inti dari cerita Pandora adalah tentang keburukan manusia. Tentang manusia yang tak pernah puas dengan satu hal. Tentang manusia dan segala hal-hal negatif di sekitarnya. Namun, di balik semua itu, setiap insan selalu menyimpan harapan dalam hati.

Itu adalah yang tertulis dalam catatan Lumina, adik angkatku yang manis.

Lumina baru saja pulang dari asramanya di Echo Village karena sekolahnya libur. Dan sebagai oleh-oleh, Lumina memberiku sebuah buku cerita tentang Pandora. Karena Lumina tahu aku malas membaca, maka ia membuatkan ringkasannya untukku. Ah, dia benar-benar adik berbakti.

Lalu, kaitannya dengan cerita ini?

Tentu saja tidak ada.

_Haah_—Baiklah, kita mulai saja kalau begitu.

Namaku Mark. Penghasilanku banyak, tapi tidak banyak-banyak amat. Seimbang lah dengan utang-utangku yang berserak; di bluebar Griffin, di kebun bibi Vesta, di Villa nenek Romana, bahkan di penginapan bibi Ruby. Tentang bibi Ruby, sebenarnya aku hanya meminjam bumbu dapurnya saat itu. Tapi, sayangnya belum bisa kukembalikan karena tomat dan bawang bombayku busuk kena hujan badai dua hari berturut-turut. Berkat hal tersebut, sampai sekarang, suami bibi Ruby—paman Tim, selalu buang muka kalau melihatku. Untung Rock—putranya—masih mau menyapa bahkan memberi sebuah _flowerbud fall record_ padaku. Menemani _town spirit_ dan _64 memories_ (yang kudapat dari hasil memenangkan _mini games_ melawan Kassey dan Patrick) sekarang koleksi _record_ku bertambah menjadi tiga. Kalau saja mendapatkannya tidak susah setengah mampus pakai acara sksd segala, itu _records_ pasti sudah kujual pada Van dengan harga tinggi.

Hidup sebagai petani itu berat, _bro_!

Kata para tetangga nyinyir, mencari uang dengan tiga lahan dan beberapa peliharaan tuh, segampang siul memanggil anjing. Tapi nyatanya? Heuh. Tak semudah itu, _Fergusso._

Untung saja aku punya istri yang sabar. Meski tanamanku sering gagal panen karena perubahan cuaca ekstrim akhir-akhir ini, istriku tidak pernah marah. Ia selalu membantuku memupuki tanaman berakar tunggang setiap dua hari sekali, memanen mangga dan mengeraminya dalam beras, hingga menutup umbi-umbi rapuh berusia dini dengan terpal agar tidak disapu angin. Berbekal ilmu yang ia dapat selama bekerja di tempat bibi Vesta dan Marlin, ia selalu membantuku menyelesaikan masalah dengan kebun dan menjadi mediatorku saat debat dengan jangkrik songong yang selalu menasehatiku perihal pupuk dan irigasi. Aku beruntung sekali menikahi Celia. Aku bahagia.

Sampai suatu hari, kebahagiaanku mulai pamit undur diri.

Dan itu semua berkat Profesor berpenampilan nyentrik yang suka sekali dengan ikan hasil pancinganku dan koin emas kuno dari _dig site_ Profesor Carter. Tapi beliau tidak menolak saat kuberi telur KW 3. Dan berkat kegigihanku menyogoknya, sekarang aku punya _Seed Maker_. Hehe.

Kembali ke masalah.

Dua tahun aku tinggal di forget-me-not. Dua tahun aku jadi tetangganya Profesor Daryl. Dan dua tahun pula ia diam saja melihatku melarat.

Dua tahunnnnn ... Astaga.

Dua tahun ia bungkam. Hingga suatu pagi, tepatnya pagi ini—dengan ajaibnya—Profesor mengetuk pintu rumahku dan berkata dengan santai, "Mark, sejak lulus S3, aku menulis buku panduan jadi orang kaya. Kenapa kau tidak ikuti bukuku saja?" Ia melambaikan bukunya di depan wajahku. "Aku bosan melihatmu miskin terus."

_WHAT THE F—K _

"Anak muda zaman sekarang memang payah. Sudah tahu roda kehidupannya sedang di bawah, bukannya usaha, malah leha-leha."

Anu Om, itu yang tiap pagi sapu-sapu laboratorium Om demi keping-keping recehan, siapa ya? Terus, yang mungutin rumput liar buat pakan sapi sampai jalanan desa bersih mulus licin hakiki, siapa ya? Terus yang tiap siang mancing di dekat kolam Cody sampai buaya dan kura-kura ninja malas mampir, siapa ya?

Haah. Untung lansia.

Profesor Daryl menyodorkan buku itu. "Baca halaman pertamanya. Pahami. Praktikkan secepatnya! Jangan malas."

Sabar Mark, sabar.

Aku pun membukanya. Membacanya perlahan. Satu kalimat, dua kalimat, tiga—

"Tutup bukunya!"

"Hah?"

"Coba diulang apa yang tertulis di dalam!"

Tuhan...

"Se-sekali lagi, Prof. Tolong izinkan saya baca satu kali lagi. Tadi mata saya tiba-tiba blur. Mungkin karena pipis jangkrik."

Dari lahan samping kandang ayam, si jangkrik teriak—_WOI_!

"Punya otak tuh dipake, Nak. Sampean sudah punya istri juga, harusnya bisa mikir."

Demi _Harvest Goddess_, Profesor menghujatku langsung ke sanubari. Andai aku bukan sang pemeran utama, jiwaku pasti sudah terkoyak dan memilih menamatkan permainan ini sekarang juga.

"Maaf, Prof."

"Jangan minta maaf sama saya. Seharusnya kamu tuh—"

Dua jam kemudian.

"—dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Ya sudah, saya kasih _clue_ biar cepat. Untung saya baik hati." Profesor mengernyitkan dahi, ia menatapku dengan pandangan setajam _weird sickle_ milik dokter Hardy. "_Page one_: Dhibe Cake. Nah, sekarang sebutkan!"

"..."

"Saya gampar kamu, Mark."

Ya Tuhan, rasanya ingin _game over_ saja.

"Dhibe cake itu bisa kita dapatkan dari menghybrid _strawberry_ dan _turnip _lewat perantara Tartan. Dhibe bisa di tanam di musim gugur (_fall_), tapi karena kau sudah punya Tartan, _hybrid_ saja dengan _happy lamp_ yang bisa didapat di musim _summer_—hasil _hybrid_ adalah biji yang bisa ditanam di segala musim. Sirami dua kali sehari selama tiga sampai empat hari, lalu panen dhibemu yang warnanya sudah semerah _strawberry_. Lalu masak buah dhibe dengan tambahan _milk_ dan _egg_ di menu _dessert_. Dhibe cake yang sudah jadi sudah bisa dijual ke Van dengan harga 2040 G/potong. Uh ... Maaf Prof, hanya itu yang saya ingat."

"Nak Celia?"

_Kyaaa. Istriku sayang._

"Suami saya tidak pandai mengingat dalam waktu singkat. Tapi ia adalah seorang pekerja keras, Prof."

Profesor Daryl menghela napas lelah. _Memangnya semelelahkan itu apa bicara denganku?_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuserahkan si bodoh ini padamu."

Celia hanya mengangguk singkat. Kami menundukkan kepala saat Profesor Daryl pamit pulang. Akhirnya cobaan hidupku selesai. Tapi, tunggu dulu, rasanya ada yang mengganjal.

"—_Wait_."

"Kenapa, _honey_?"

"Cel, kalau kau tahu tentang dhibe cake, kenapa tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?"

"Eh," ia memiringkan kepala, memberiku senyum semanis madu. "Habisnya Mark tidak bertanya sih. Hehe."

"CELYAGGGHHHH."

Mark, pelajaran untuk hari ini: polos dan ogeb itu beda tipis. Catat!


End file.
